


Delete It

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Series: Speak Or Die [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie's Sexy Voice, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Sexy, Social Media, That photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: Timmy posts a thirst trap.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Speak Or Die [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526078
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Delete It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...
> 
> Just to tide you guys over until I post the next chapter of 'In Love And War' (for those of you who are waiting for it). I may not have started writing it yet so it might be a while... but I have the plan, so that's... something. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a short little drabble about _that_ Timmy photo that was posted this weekend. 
> 
> Enjoy, 
> 
> V  
> xxx

Timmy started watching the clock on the kitchen wall after he’d pressed “post.” It took approximately seven minutes (enough time to nearly finish his coffee) before his phone began to ring, buzzing furiously on the countertop. He let it ring a few times (he didn’t want whoever was calling to _think_ he was bothered), buzzing towards the edge, before he picked it up.

‘Hello?’ he asked, as if he hadn’t immediately checked the caller ID (despite knowing exactly who was calling).

‘You need to delete that photo,’ came that growling voice rumbling down the line. He couldn’t help but let a shiver run down his spine in delight at that sound alone.

‘Huh?’ he said, feigning ignorance with a smile playing on his lips.

‘You know exactly what I mean,’ came Armie’s voice down the line, ‘That dirty little picture you just put up for the whole world to see, mesh shirt, pout, abs for days... Ring any bells? You know that photos like that are for _me_ , and _me alone_.’

‘Are they?’ said Timmy, and then after a beat, ‘Did you like it?’

There was a pause before Armie’s voice rumbled, ‘Of course I did. You looked fucking gorgeous, as usual, but -,’

‘But?’ he asked.

‘ _Timmy,’_ Armie growled, that low purr from within his chest that made Timmy’s heart rate speed up.

‘Yeeessss?’ he said, teasing out the moment for a little while longer.

‘ _Delete it_ ,’ came Armie’s voice, ‘Then I want you to put that shirt back on; nothing else. Get on the bed on all fours, shoulders down, ass up, and wait for me. I’ll be there in ten minutes.’

Timmy grinned widely as he hung up the phone, before flicking over to Instagram and opening it. The photo had only been up for about twelve minutes but had already racked up tens of thousands of likes. This being famous kick was still weird. He knew that people would have saved it by now, but that wasn’t exactly the point. The point was that posting it had got the exact result he had wanted… Armie had got mad (sort of), and now he was going to get even. Hopefully by turning his ass the colour of a ripe cherry before fucking him into next week. He mewled a little at that thought as his dick perked up as ideas of what was about to happen flooded into brain.

He clicked onto the photo, selected ‘delete,’ and then threw the phone down back on the counter before hotfooting it down the corridor to the bedroom, shedding his pants on the way.


End file.
